


caso eu vá, caso eu fique

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Hungria veio procurá-lo na casa de seu irmão assim que as noticias sobre a desintegração de seu pais começaram a se espalhar.





	caso eu vá, caso eu fique

Hungria veio procurá-lo na casa de seu irmão assim que as noticias sobre a desintegração de seu pais começaram a se espalhar. Havia lagrimas nos olhos dela quando ela o encontrou no porão como sempre.

Nunca antes Prussia tinha visto ela chorar, e só tinha ouvido falar de algo similar ocorrendo uma única outra vez, no dia em que a ordem da dissolução do império austro-húngaro foi dada. Ele suspeitou que naquele dia ela provavelmente beijou o homem que costumava ser seu marido do mesmo jeito que ela estava beijando ele naquele momento.

.

.

.

Na maior parte dos dias ela acaba voltando para lá ou combinando de encontrá-lo em algum lugar. Ela não chorou mais, embora ela tenha passado a beijá-lo muito depois daquele dia. Eles andam pela cidade de mãos dadas rindo e um momento e discutindo no outro e conversam sobre tudo exceto aquela sombra sobre eles. Ele vai morrer, ele vai desaparecer. Quando uma nação é desfeita as vezes acontece instantaneamente, em outras demorava meses ou anos, mas inevitavelmente acontece.

Ele se pergunta se ela ainda estaria ali caso esse não fosse o caso se eles pudessem além de ter um presente agradável e um passado complexo, ter também um futuro. Se ele pudesse ser mais do que uma parada ao longo do caminho. Ele não sabe ao certo o que doeria mais, receber um sim ou um não para essa pergunta.


End file.
